


He Was There.

by malecwrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecwrites/pseuds/malecwrites
Summary: "Seemingly unaware of the eyes watching his every move through a scowl and furrowed brows. As the lights beamed down one after another, highlighting his fluid motions, the figure skulked further into the shadows."





	He Was There.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy! :)

He was there, in the middle of the dance floor. Seemingly unaware of the eyes watching his every move through a scowl and furrowed brows. As the lights beamed down one after another, highlighting his fluid motions, the figure skulked further into the shadows.

A new bud of jealousy sprouted in the figure’s stomach as they watched _him_ get approached by yet another man. So unfair, the figure thought, that this man should capture the attention of so many others – male and female alike. He had it all, the charm, the looks, the sultry dancing.

It was enticing, they couldn’t deny that. The figure decided there was no way to blame the others for being so in awe. Naturally anyone would be, at the sight of him swirling and twirling around.

It was the definition of beauty.

A noise distracted them for a fraction of a second, a rowdy crowd of youngsters had appeared and were heading for the bar. Turning attention back to the man they had been studying for the last half an hour, the figure was dismayed to find that he had disappeared. The dancefloor seemed duller now, as if the man had taken all the colour and energy with him.

They tried to find _him_ , looked in every corner of the club. Moving slowly so as not to miss any sign of the man with the vivid pink tank top and shiny leather pants. Sadly there was no luck and the figure thought that they should go home.

Once outside he decided to get a taxi, the drivers always hung around the busiest places and luckily Pandemonium was one of the largest clubs in the area.

He was stopped in his tracks as he noticed a pair of silver studded heels stood on the opposite side of the road. Right foot tapping impatiently on the sidewalk. Scanning his eyes upwards, he noticed there was a cigarette hanging from one of the man’s hands. Shaking his head, the figure laughed and started forwards, raising his eyes further just in time to see the wink that the man gave him.

Checking that there were no cars on the road, he closed the gap between the two of them. He could not wait any longer.

“Alexander.” The man breathed, the smoking and alcohol had given his voice a slight croakiness that would be gone the next day. He wore a serious expression, but Alec saw that that his eyes were smiling, even if he was feigning indifference.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Alec said, raising an eyebrow.

The man facing him gave a slight shrug and a knowing smile. “Well you know… I just wanted some fun. My boyfriend was out here somewhere and I thought I’d surprise him.”

“Your boyfriend?”

“…Yeah. He’s tall, dark and handsome, have you seen him?” Alec squirmed as the man asked the question, and was suddenly grateful that the cold of the night had hidden the flush of warmth that had radiated his body. “Oh and did I forget to mention that he’s the kindest, most gorgeous man I ever had the good fortune to meet?”

“You must really like him.” Alec kept the reply simple, he was afraid that he’d break if they talked about that anymore.

“So Alexander, enjoy your night?” The man spun left and began walking forwards, gesturing for Alec to join him.

“I was out with my sister but she went off somewhere with a friend.” Alec spoke softly, worried that his voice would portray his emotions.

“You didn’t give me an answer.”

“You know it already, Magnus.”

There was a hesitant moment where Magnus pondered on what to say. He halted briefly at a bin to stump out the cigarette before carrying on walking. “I suppose I do.”

They walked together in silence for a minute or two before Alec plucked up the courage to speak again. He felt goose-bumps on his arms and was not sure if they were due to the chilly air or the man beside him.

“You looked like you were having a good night, what made you stop?” He had tried to keep the envy out of his tone, but had failed miserably.

Magnus chuckled. “So you were watching me! I thought so but you were in the dark so it was hard to tell.”

“How did you know?”

“I could feel your stare.” Magnus saw Alec shoot a confused glance his way, so decided to explain. “You never were subtle with the staring Alexander, it’s a feeling I know very well. I don’t blame you, by the way, I was using my best moves.”

“What made you stop?” Alec repeated the question.

“There was a man who was a little overbearing. I didn’t want to be followed around by him and thus decided it was time to go.” Magnus sighed dramatically, as if he was all too used to that happening.

Clenching his fists, Alec felt anger bubbling up inside of him. Magnus having noticed this, placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Alec, he didn’t upset me.”

Then resuming his character and giving Alec a smirk, Magnus said, “Just gave me an excuse to leave quicker.”

“Oh yeah? And why would you want to do that?” Alec smiled, the anger gone as fast as it had come.

“I do have a boyfriend to attend to and as much as I’m sure he liked watching me dance, he’ll enjoy what we’re going to do at home a lot more.”

This time Alec made the conscious decision to stop the charade. “Loved.”

“What?”

“Loved.” This time Alec was the one to smirk. “I loved watching you Mags, you’re so sexy it’s unbelievable.”

“Thank you darling. I hope you noticed that I’m wearing your favourite pants.”

Alec scoffed. “Of course!” He couldn’t help it, he had to act. Moving closer he took Magnus’ hand and then pulled himself around so they were face to face again. He reached a hand up to touch the face of his magnificent boyfriend and leant in for a kiss.They stood there for five minutes, kissing and smiling and flirting and laughing, before Magnus nudged Alec away.

“We should continue this at home.” He stated in between another couple of shorter kisses.

Alec nodded, but kept a hold of Magnus’ hand. “Come on then.”

Both sporting huge grins, they ran as fast as they could.

 

 


End file.
